Aaron Hotchner has a bad day
by cklksgrissom
Summary: Just how bad can a day get for BAU Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner? Short one chapter story of a bad day and embarrassing situations for the unit chief. Rated M just in case. But probably more T.


BAU Unit Chief Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner was really not having a very good day. First of all he'd overslept his alarm and neither him nor his 11 year old son Jack had woken up til 7am. He'd had to rush through a very quick shower and shave before throwing on a suit whilst Jack rushed getting washed and dressed and grabbing some cereal. Jess, Aaron's sister in law and Jack's aunt had come to pick Jack up for school to find Jack still eating his breakfast and Aaron just having gotten dressed. She'd managed to Jack out of the door just in time but Aaron had just had time to grab a quick cup of coffee before grabbing the go bag he'd packed the night before, his laptop, briefcase and jacket before running out the door himself.

When he'd gotten to the BAU, he'd found that even though he was late, apart from David Rossi and Dr Spencer Reid, who were both always early, the other members of his BAU team were really late in coming. He'd then found a stack of paperwork on his desk that he knew he'd be spending hours over when he got home from the case they were due to go on that day. He hated paperwork. He then had to spend the first hour of his morning sitting in a very boring budget meeting, trying hard with his friend and the BAU section chief Matt Cruz to fight to defend the BAU's budget again. Aaron and Matt both hated meetings. He'd then had to rush from the meeting to the jet to meet everyone and had only just made it in time. Then on the jet he'd had to break up an argument between Derek Morgan and David Rossi which only made the headache he already had even worse. After they'd finished the case briefing, needing the bathroom, he'd gone to use the jet restroom. After he'd come out, he'd made himself a cup of coffee, really needing it before going back to try and talk out the case a bit more with his team. He'd perched himself on the arm of the jet couch facing the table where Kate Callahan, Jennifer 'J.J' Jareau, David Rossi and their technical analyst Penelope Garcia, who'd come with them on this case, were sitting round the table. Dr Spencer Reid sat on the couch next to his unit chief and Derek Morgan was standing behind the 2 seats where J.J and Garcia sat.

"Er Hotch….." J.J looked at Hotch "Sorry to interrupt but you might wanna check your pants….."

Aaron stood up with alarm and looked down at his pants to realise that although he'd done the zipper up, the zip must have been broken as it was wide open. He'd grabbed his go bag and, with his face bright red, hurried back into the jet bathroom to change his pants. This was certainly turning out to be Aaron Hotchner's worst and most embarrassing day by far!

In Miami, where the case was, not only did the heat get to everyone, leaving them all frustrated and on edge, but for the whole day of the case, Aaron had people either moaning in his ears, complaining, or arguing with someone else. He had to break up a few short spats between members of his team and the local police department. Luckily for them they managed to solve the case in the same day and by the evening were on the jet on their way home but by then Aaron was tired, hot, he had a headache and he just wanted to get home, wondering how much worse the day could actually get for him.

Being really tired, after he'd managed to quickly do the case file before calling Jess to let her know he was on his way home. But then he'd been so tired, he'd fallen asleep on the jet and had an erotic dream about Jess. He'd been shaken awake by Dave.

"Aaron you'd best wake up big guy, you've been moaning Jess for the past 10 minutes and you'd best wake up before you start doing anything inappropriate…." Aaron realised his hand was rubbing himself through his pants and he had a major hard on in his pants. All the others were wide awake staring at him.

"Hotch, you are a naughty boy. Jess eh?"

"I don't know what you guys are talking about…" He crossed his legs and covered the tent in his pants with his hands but his face was bright red.

"I never knew you had the hots for Jess Hotch….but in the jet?"

"I don't know what your talking about Kate. I was just taking a nap. I wasn't doing anything…"

"You were rubbing yourself through your pants Hotch. And moaning and moaning Jess. We all heard and saw you….."

The major hard on Aaron had was refusing to go down and instead was begging for him to touch it and finish off. But to get to the restroom where he could at least do a quick job of finishing off and making it go away, he'd have to walk past everyone but they'd all be able to see the big tenting in his pants and he couldn't face that. He tried to ignore it and will it to go down but it wouldn't and he knew he'd have to deal with it. Plus he did need to use the bathroom. He decided to use the case file he'd been working on before falling asleep to his advantage and held it in front of his pants crotch as he embarrassingly stood up and hurried past everyone to the jet bathroom where he'd been forced to relieve himself before being able to use the bathroom. After washing his hands and checking his zipper, he'd left holding the case file and stood making himself a coffee, not wanting to have to face all the others but knowing he'd have to and couldn't avoid it and, without looking at anyone and with the coffee in one hand and the case file in the other, he'd hurried back to his seat. When the jet had landed, he sent everyone straight home and headed for home himself. By the time he got home, Jack was already in bed but Jess was up waiting for him with a plate of food for him on the table.

"So how did the case go?"

"Good. But outside of the case, I've had the worst day…"

"Yeah? How?"

"Well started this morning…."

Aaron recounted the tales of his bad day, but lied about who he'd been dreaming of on the jet, hoping Jess would never find out the truth and hoping that tomorrow, even though he had mountain of paperwork waiting for him in his office back at the BAU, that tomorrow would turn out even slightly better than the day he'd just had.


End file.
